


Trapped In Training

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: A short drabble about Ed & Al screwing up something during training.





	Trapped In Training

It sucks when your little brother is a few inches taller than you. Living with Izumi & Sig Curtis and learning alchemy, this was something Ed always hated. When their adoptive mother & father patted either of them, Ed noticed their hand lower a little when moving to Ed’s shoulder. 

At no other time did the slight height difference bother Ed as much as it did right now. 

“‘Trust me Alphonse! This’ll definitely work’.” Al said mocking his brother. The two were chest to chest with Al’s nose touching Ed’s forehead in front of every passerby. Well, the people who kept walking were considered a ‘passerby’. There was actually quite the crowd gathering around. 

Ed tried to wiggle a bit frustrated at their predicament. 

“Shut up Al!” Ed barked. “Help me get out of this.” 

“I helped you with this and now look at where we are!” Al snapped back. 

The crowd that surrounded the two mummered and asked one another what to do. It’s not everyday you see two grade school boys wrapped in solid pavement lifting from the ground. 

“Darn it Al! I said I was sorry!”

“No you didn’t!”

“Well I’m saying it now!”

“No you’re not!”

Ed huffed, “For the love of-just help me get the chalk.” 

The Elrics were placed straight up with no way of rolling or getting out. The botched transmutation left them just enough room for their chest to expand when breathing but nothing else. Ed’s left fingers had a little pocket they were trapped in. He couldn’t pull his hand inside the rock cocoon, but he could extend them out a full quarter of an inch. Too bad the transmutation chalk had dropped and rolled 2 feet away from reach. 

“Brother, you’re not-.”

“Shh!” Ed interrupted. “I’m concentrating.” Thank God Roy never had to deal with Ed at age 10. 

“Excuse me.” Al called to the people around. “Can one of you hand us the chalk please?”

“No!” Ed shouted. Of course it wasn’t Ed’s decision to yell in his brother’s face. But that factor lit a fire under Alphonse.

“Yes!” Al shouted back.

A woman moved from the back of the crowd and had lifted up the chalk piece when Al had asked and was now standing there listening to the greatest banter a 10 and 9 year old could throw at one another.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Excuse me!” a new voice beckoned.

Both Ed & Al replied unified rage, “What!?”

At that moment, as the two couldn’t move, they just shivered. Both of them were on the same page. That page wasn’t, ‘let’s work together to get out of this’. Nor was it, ‘I’m sorry for yelling’. 

What was going through the Elric bother’s brains at that exact second was,

‘Teacher is about to kill us’.

END


End file.
